Plotless NarutoSasuke
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: A random story i had lying around, already finished, i'll put more up regularly! SasukeNaruto Warning! OOCness, Sub!SasUKE Dom!Naruto, will be hot yaoi! ...Solar
1. Chapter 1

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A/N This is just a story I wrote a while ago that went missing for a little bit, but I found it, it's got about 18 chapters, already finished, if I'm bored I'll combine some chapters, but otherwise it'll be updated regularly! Warning, M/M sex, Dominent!Naruto, Submissive!Sasuke tehe major OOCness!!

Chapter 1

Sasuke walked slowly to Naruto's apartment, thinking over the conversation he had earlier with Sakura.

Flash Back

"Umm… Sasuke… do you wanna g-go to the movies… with me?" Sakura asked tentively. "Uhh… no" Sasuke said plainly, barely even thinking it over for 2 seconds. "Why? You never wanna go anywhere with me! Do you have someone else? Are you busy? We could go some other time. We don't even have to go to the movies, we could go out for lunch, or even-" Sakura rambled mostly to herself, Sasuke silenced her by holding us a hand.

"Shut up! I said 'NO!' don't you get it? I don't like you, so stop asking me out!" Sasuke burst, radiating charka, her rambling has seriously pissing him off, so now she would pay the price, "Got it?" Sakura nodded mutely, dear in her eyes, stunned, and walked away slowly. She stopped suddenly as it hit her, she turned back around, "Liar! Then why'd you comeback?"

She said it boldly, it was because of her, and she knew it. "Because Naruto asked me to, "He said softly, realizing she actually thought he came back for her. "Because I asked him to get you, he promised me! Not because he really wanted to." She smirked, she had him, he wouldn't leave her for Naruto.

"He would have come to get me anyway." Sasuke said, trying to convince himself more than her, and then realized it might be true. "Whatever you say, Sasuke." She said kindly placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling inside, without Naruto, they'd be happy. "SCREW YOU!" he said, shoving her hand away viciously and walked away.

She went to call after him, and was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder, "Kakashi-Sensei?" she said surprised. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Kakashi said knowingly. "I hope so…" She replied worried she'll never get Sasuke.

End Flash Back

A/N The beginning chapters are pretty short, so bare with me… Don't forget to review and tell me if you wanna finish!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N I was bored so I decided to stick up the first 3 chappies!!

Chapter 2

Naruto was showering when he heard a knock on the front door to his apartment. He put his hand on the wall to his shower and made a few hand symbols to transport his voice to the front door and said, "Who is it, I'm busy!" sounding irritated. "Sasuke dumbass!" Sasuke said impatiently, he needed to talk, NOW!

"Oh, Sasuke! Come on in, I'll be out in a minute." Naruto said, his voice automatically perky and upbeat. Sasuke shook his head and walked in, shutting the door behind him and hopped onto the kitchen counter, looking around the familiar apartment, thinking about what he was going to say, and wondering about why he was so nervous.

Naruto quickly washed the rest of the soap out of his hair, turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his lower half. He had filled out well ever since Sasuke had come back, his chest was muscled and hairless with a goldenly tanned. He walked out, shamelessly and opened a cupboard, pulling out an instant cup o' ramen, "Want some?" Naruto asked turning around to look at Sasuke, who was currently admiring his backside.

"What? Oh y-yeah, sure." He said looking away, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Naruto smiled pulling out a second cup, placing them on the counter before grabbing the teapot and put it on the stove, "What was that, checking me out or something?" he said sarcastically, thinking he must be delusional to think that Sasuke was actually checking him out, Naruto grinned inside as he watched Sasuke's cheeks flush a deeper shade of red.

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, "Shut up, dumbass!" before hopping don't off the counter. Naruto just chuckled, "So, what'd you want to talk about?" just remembering Sasuke had came for a reason. "Umm… yeah I did, but never mind" he said, moving to a drawer to grab two real bowls and two sets of chopsticks.

"What? Tell me!" Naruto said as he turned off the stove when the water started to boil. "Don't worry about it." Sasuke said, trying to avoid looking at Naruto's muscled body as he lifted the heavy teapot, his back muscles flexing. "Don't bullshit, tell me." Naruto demanded. Sasuke just stood there quietly, Naruto sighed and put down the pot, and walked over to Sasuke, pushing him against the nearest wall.

One of Naruto's hands on his own hip, the other pressing into the wall next to Sasuke's head, pressing close so Sasuke couldn't get away. Sasuke's arms hung limp by his sides, they had turned to jell-o once he felt the heat radiate off Naruto's naked chest. He let out the breath he realized he was holding and stared at the floor.

"Uhh… I w-was wondering why you brought me back." Sasuke said in a small voice. Naruto gave him an are-you-stupid look and he quickly elaborated, "I mean, was it just because Sakura asked you to?" Naruto looked confused and Sasuke sighed, "Never mind, I'll see you later." And pushed Naruto away, turning to walk out the door.

Naruto turned quickly and grabbed Sasuke from behind before he could reach it, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "No, I brought you back because I needed you."

A/N HERE IT IS!! Lol, don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N This is the 3rd part! It's the next day, and it might magically turn to night, or whatever, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it, sorry. And they tend to sleep a lot.

Chapter 3

Sakura was on her way over to Naruto's apartment to warn him that Sasuke might be a little bit mad at him. She felt guilty for lying to Sasuke, she had accepted that Naruto would have gone to get Sasuke back either way. Sakura sighed, she'd need to apologize. Sakura suddenly gasped as she saw Sasuke leave Naruto's, looking confused, but happy.

She ducked behind a bush before he could see her, he didn't even pay attention, '_Why didn't he notice me?_' she thought, if any other time she'd have done that he would have told her to practice more. Either she was getting better or he was to busy with his own thoughts. She picked the latter and ran the rest of the way to Naruto's.

A slightly sleepy Naruto opened the door. Sakura barged in, "What did you do to Sasuke?" she demanded immediately. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked innocently, blushing slightly. "LIAR!" she screeched, but she knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of him so she stormed off, "URG! I'll find out, you can count on it!"

Naruto walked back into his kitchen, a little dazed from the raging bitch, and grabbed some cereal.

Mean While

Sasuke shut the door to his bathroom behind him in a slight daze and stripped to take a shower, not really paying attention to anything until his reflection in the mirror caught his eye. Sasuke did a double take and looked into his eyes, they seemed lighter, less blank. He slowly moved his hand to trace a small love bite on the side of his neck. Sasuke smiled and blushed at the memory.

Previous Night

"No! I brought you back because I needed you!" Naruto had breathed into his ear, holding from behind when he refused to reply. Sasuke froze waiting for Naruto to do something, anything. Naruto started to nuzzle behind Sasuke's ear down his neck kissing a spot before gently latching his teeth, making sure to leave a mark.

Naruto stopped suddenly when he felt Sasuke start to tremble. He turned Sasuke around in his arms to find him crying. "_That's right,_" Naruto remembered, "_Ever since Sasuke had come back from Orochimaro's he'd been 10 x's as sensitive._" Sasuke gasped as Naruto picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom, placing him on the bed gently, stripping him down to just his boxers and tucked him under the blanket. Naruto bent over and placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, turning to leave.

Sasuke came to his senses and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Stay… stay with me… please?" he pleaded softly. Naruto smiled at him and removed his towel, tossing on a pair of black boxers. Naruto hopped on the bed and crawled under the blankets, curling around Sasuke's body. His chest pressed against Sasuke's back, arms tightly wound around him. Naruto kissed his neck before drifting off to sleep.

A/N I got kicked off my comp, so I'll have to put the 4th chapter up tomorrow. OH! And I need a nickname for Sasuke to call Naruto! I don't like the one I used.


	4. Chapter 4

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N Well… we have a problem, in the 3rd chapter, at the end with the author notes, I asked for a nickname for Sasuke, I meant to ask one for Naruto… so I think I have to use the one I had before… which sucks! Oh well… at least I got a better one for Sasuke… sorry for the mix up! I fixed it now, but it's still too late! WAHHHH! Oh and this is the same day…

Chapter 4

Naruto was in his kitchen making some ramen for lunch … in his boxers… in his kitchen… cooking none the less… he might burn something… end of sentence if you know what I mean… and if you don't then you're not perverted enough to read this!

So… back to what I was saying… cooking when he heard a knock on his door. Naruto went to open it to find a blushing Sasuke in a take-my-virginity kinda way, he mumbled "forgot something…" but Naruto was too busy noticing that Sasuke had just gotten out of a shower, his hair slightly wet, driblets of water rolled down to soak his white T-shirt. "Damn… so sexy." Naruto thought, moving out of the way to let him in.

Just then Sasuke noticed what Naruto was wearing, or lack there of, and his slightly tussled hair, with some sweat dripping down his chest. Sasuke's eyes followed a bead of sweat down Naruto's chest till it hit his boxers, he went weak in the knees and collapsed. Naruto caught him before he hit the floor, making sure to 'accidentally' grab Sasuke's ass. He made a mental note about how firm it was.

Naruto carried the smaller boy to his room, ignoring the couch, but he would much rather see the raven haired beauty on his bed, and placed him down gently on the bed, pulling the blankets over him, tucking him in and left to get a wet cloth to place on his forehead. Naruto straightened up and sniffed… he quickly ran into the other room to get the burning ramen while Sasuke drifted off before he could ask Naruto to stay.

Sasuke woke up with the feeling of something wet and cold on his forehead, he opened his eyes slowly, staring at his ceiling… wait… this wasn't his ceiling. Sasuke bolted upright as his memory flooded back. He heard Naruto yelling at someone in the other room, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU COW, HE COLLAPSED, I SWEAR!" and the other in the room, obviously Sakura, replied shrilly, "SASUKE DOESN'T COLLAPSE, HE'S TOO STRONG, YOU'RE LYING!"

Sasuke walked out of the room after throwing on some pants and said loudly, "I DID COLLAPSE!" catching their attention, "Koibito wasn't lying." Naruto's ear twitched at the endearment, smiling inside. Sakura didn't even notice it, nothing mattered now that Sasuke was in the room. Sasuke froze… 'Koibito? Was that… a pet name?'

DUN DUNN DUNNN!!

A/N I found Koibito at the last second, it means lover/sweetheart… so yeah, I guess it works… wtv, I'll put up another, maybe tomorrow…

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N THANKS TO jasmieb5 for Sasuke's nick name SUKE, I love it! It doesn't mean anything, but that's ok!! So, now what you've all been waiting for… the 5th chapter!!!

Chapter 5

"About time she left…" Naruto said to Sasuke half an hour later, once Sasuke finally convinced Sakura to leave.

Flash Back

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Sakura had asked Sasuke.

"Yes, now go!" Sasuke commanded in a cold voice.

"Fine, but don't let him touch you," Sakura warned, leaning in to whisper, "it might give him the wrong idea."

Flash Back End

'Let him touch me? I **want** him to touch me." Sasuke thought, then mentally slapped himself, 'What am I thinking?'

"Huh, what?" Sasuke had missed what Naruto said when he zoned out. He turned to Naruto who was STILL in his boxers. "I asked why you called me Koibito, don't take me wrong, I ain't complaining, but isn't it a little early for pet names?" Naruto said watching his little Suke squirm under his watchful gaze, smirking… (creepy…)

"I… it… j-just popped in my head…" Sasuke said stuttering slightly, he bent his head down and peeked up and Naruto through his bangs. Naruto's breath held in his throat… the innocent I'm-a-virgin-take-me-now look his Suke was looking at him with was giving him the chills. Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed Sasuke's collar, yanking him closer, none to gently.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he was yanked, expecting a slap or punch, he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side, tensing. He waited for the hit but it never came, then he felt it, a gentle pressure on his chin, turning him towards Naruto. Sasuke was surprised by the gentleness Naruto was showing that he didn't notice the arm wind around his waist, leaving no room for anything else in between.

Sasuke peaked out of one eye slightly to find Naruto smiling at him with a sexy-I-want-you smile and lost his breath. Naruto bent forward and scooped Sasuke up, walked over to the couch, and placed him down gently. Sasuke looked up ay Naruto, and mumbled, "Huh?" starting to feel slightly sleepy.

Naruto sat down next to him and put one hand on the pillow next to Sasuke's head to hold himself up, the other moving to run through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke started to purr slightly, send a kiss-me-now message to Naruto. Naruto leaned forward slowly, giving him enough time to lean away if he wanted, and placed his soft lips against Sasuke's slightly chapped ones, kneading them.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, one tangling in his hair as he pressed up against Naruto, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth eagerly to the silky intruder when he felt Naruto swipe his tongue against his lips, gripping Naruto's hair tighter. Naruto's tongue flicked out at Sasuke's enticingly, coaxing him to play.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss as he felt Naruto run his tongue through his mouth and pulled back to gasp for air. Naruto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing him to start purring again. Naruto continued to smile down at his little Suke, giggling as he yawned cutely. Sasuke ignored him and just snuggled deeper into the couch, drifting off to sleep.

A/N YAY!! Sorry it took so long, but I should be putting them up, almost daily… hint: the more reviews I get, the more likely it is that I'll put CHAPTERS!! Sorry so short! Thanks again to jasmieb5 for the nickname!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N I'm soooo soooo soooo sorry that it took so long to get motivated to type this, I don't know what came over me! I just didn't feel like typing anything, and now you'll have to wait another week after this one, because I'm going to my dad's for vacation, and I won't be on the computer… I think, but I promise to put one up the second I get back! It'll be up Monday the 16th, but because It'll be so long I'm gonna put two 2 chapters before I leave because I feel really guilty!!!

_ "Naruto's Demon Fox speaking" _

'Naruto's thoughts'

Chapter 6

Naruto looked down at the sleeping ninja and frowned, "Suke…" he said softly before bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, 'Oh well… I guess I'll jump him later, he must be exhausted.' Naruto thought, sighing.

"_Jump him now, while he's sleeping, before he wakes up and comes to his senses"_ purred the demon in his head. 'Shut up Kyuubi! I won't take advantage of him, beside I want him lucid when I fuck him into the bed.' Naruto replied.

"_Don't you mean 'make love'? Huh, _Koibito_?" she mocked_

Naruto thought about it a moment… "No… fuck" he finally decided

"_That's so mean, I think he really likes you… the poor boy"_ she pitied.

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled out loud, accidentally waking up Sasuke, whose eyes opened slowly, "Sorry…" the quiet boy said, feeling guilty about falling asleep in the middle of a make out session, "Want to continue?" he asked, looked away after realizing how suggestive that sounded, to hide his slowly reddening cheeks.

"Only if you do, my little Suke." Naruto purred, nuzzling at Sasuke's neck, licking it from the base of his neck to behind his ear, immediately falling in love with the taste of him. "Should we go to the bedroom?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke knew what it implied.

"Ummm…" Sasuke said suddenly looking extremely nervous, "I don-" he was cut off when Naruto's lips attached to his briefly. "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything," Naruto said as he pulled back, "we have to save some for later, hmm?" He whispered in Sasuke's ear, feeling the body beneath his shiver.

Naruto stood up and held his hand out to Sasuke, "Come on, let's go." Sasuke looked up at Naruto shyly, nodding "Okay…" he said tentively, taking the hand held out to him. Naruto pulled him up and lead him toward the bedroom.

Naruto shut the door behind him, locking it just incase Sasuke decided to run, then turned to Sasuke who was looking nervously at the bed, "Now, little Suke… what shall we do?" He asked with a slight purr, a little perverse glint in his eye.

"Uhhh…" Sasuke said, swallowing hard, then looked at Naruto with a -Don't-Look-At-Me-I'm-A-Virgin- look. Naruto pounced!

A/N Vuah La! Review! The other Chap will be up tomorrow, then it's a week all Alone!! SORRY!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N Umm… I'm sorry? Oh and in case you're wondering, Naruto put on clothes after Sakura got there, k?

Chapter 7

Sasuke was pushed back onto the bed roughly, fear showing in his eyes as he saw the lust takeover in Naruto's. He silently prayed that Naruto would be able to refrain from jumping his virgin ass immediately. As much as Sasuke wanted to be connected to Naruto in that way, he wasn't ready to 'Go all the Way' yet.

Naruto hopped onto the bed, landing in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with big eyes, letting them close slowly as Naruto leaned forward to give him a gentle, reassuring kiss. Naruto was happily surprised to feel Sasuke respond and kiss back, he didn't want to have sex with a doll.

Naruto broke the kiss reluctantly to pull back and gasp for air, before he could take in a second breath; Sasuke pulled him back in for more. Naruto started to lose himself in the kiss and gripped Sasuke's shirt, growling, "Off… Now!" Sasuke arched his back so Naruto could pull of his shirt easier.

Naruto ignored the gesture and ripped the shirt in half, too impatient to fuss with it, and just leaned back to admire the pale chest, and to watch the muscles ripple under the surface. "So beautiful…" He murmured softly. Sasuke blushed and tugged at Naruto's shirt shyly, "Your turn…"

Naruto smirked, "Yes, Sir…" and kissed Sasuke's jaw softly before leaning back and grabbing the bottom of his shirt and sliding it over his skin slowly and up over his head, tossing the shirt into a corner of the room somewhere. Naruto smirked down at a deer-caught-in-the-headlight Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's smirk, but the edge was taken off by the fact that his hand was slowly skimming up Naruto's hairless chest. Sasuke felt Naruto's tight abs shiver under his touch. A groan fell from Naruto's lips, making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke reached up higher and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could slip his arms around his neck, and into a heated kiss that was thick with sexual tension. Naruto broke the kiss so he could nibble his way over to an ear, biting it softly before he nibbled his way on down Sasuke's neck and to the nearest nipple, earning a moan and a gasp from Sasuke.

Sasuke arched his back as Naruto closed his mouth around it, moaning his approval of the action. Once the nipple peaked, Naruto made his way over to the other one to give it the same treatment, but not before giving the last one, one last bite good-bye, causing Sasuke to gasp sharply. A low mew of pleasure flew from Sasuke's lips.

Naruto's hands meanwhile had made their way to Sasuke's pants, popping the top button and dragging down the zipper at an agonizing pace. All the while he was licking hot patterns all over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hands were gripping the sheets tightly, "N-Naruto… I don't… t-think I-" he started but stopped when Naruto leaned forward to grind his hips into Sasuke's, which caused his hands to fly to Naruto's shoulders, gripping them tightly as pleasure racked his smaller frame.

Naruto did it again, smiling at his soon to be lover, "Do you trust me?" He asked seriously, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke nodded unable to speak because of his lack of breath. "Then relax, I won't hurt you." Naruto said, nipping at Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's hips lifted, pushing against Naruto's in confirmation.

Naruto continued with his removal of Sasuke's clothes, but was stopped again by a hand covering his. "Promise?" Sasuke asked shakily. Naruto smiled softly and leaned up to press a kiss against Sasuke's lips, "Promise."

A/N TADA!! Thank you Imani for whipping my ass into doing this!


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

"Plotless Naruto/Sasuke"

By: Solar

Disclaimer: Check first chapter!

A/N … nothing to say really… I don't want to upset you with my pathetic excuses, and btw, I'm removing all of the old a/n chaps, they annoy me. and just to help with the possibility of you forgiving me, this is a chap 8 and 9 combo.

Chapter 8

"Promise," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke on the lips gently, "but you don't need to worry yet, I'll wait until you're ready. For now I just want a taste." Naruto once again started kissing his way down the paler boy's chest, earning himself little gasps and moans. His hands were on Sasuke's hips, holding them down firmly so he couldn't move. Sasuke couldn't think properly, and he loved it.

"Oh… god, N-Naruto! What are yo-" he began to ask, half moan, half yell, as one of Naruto's warm hands closed over his now fully hard erection, and started to pump slowly, only to be silenced as Naruto roughly claimed his lips.

Naruto pulled away to whisper, "Shh… relax." Into his ear before flicking his tongue out at the lobe, and sliding down to lavish attention on the beautifully erect cock. Naruto leaned in, brushing his lips over the head briefly, pulling back amused as he saw Sasuke's back arch, hands clenched so hard they were white, and biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. "You know, you can make noise." Naruto's breathe was washing over the cock in hot waves.

Sasuke whimpered slightly, shuddering, "I-I don't… want you to feel obligated."

Naruto smiled at that, "But… I do" he said, licking the pre-cum from Sasuke's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting him. Sasuke gasped, his back arching further, groaning as he pulled away. "Unless… you don't want me to?" Naruto said, kissing the tip and moved to pull away farther, smirking as another groan came from Sasuke, whose hands had found Naruto's golden spiked hair.

"P-please…" Sasuke begged. Naruto felt no need to tease the Uchiha any further and let his hand continue to stroke Sasuke, not yet replacing his mouth, instead kissing up Sasuke's stomach, reaching his navel and dipping his tongue, revelling in the twitching muscles. Finally tired of that he quickly thrummed his fingers on Sasuke's shaft before removing his hand, smirking as he heard Sasuke's mournful cry cut off as he was swiftly swallowed.

Sasuke felt bereft as Naruto's hand left him, but quickly choked on his vocal objection as Naruto deftly took all of him into his mouth. Sasuke's hands immediately tightened in Naruto's hair, almost pulling it out as his body curled forward in ecstasy. Naruto winced slightly, ignoring the pain as he focused on his current task and increased the suction of his mouth and the speed of his movements, taking Sasuke faster and deeper, enjoying the loud cry he heard from the body underneath his as his mouth filled with a salty bitter taste.

Swallowing it all, Naruto slowly crawled up the exhausted Sasuke's body, placing kisses spontaneously where he pleased until he reached Sasuke's mouth, pressing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth, not know if Sasuke would mind the taste. Sasuke obviously didn't, seeing as how he immediately claimed Naruto's mouth in a desperate kiss, even searching out his own taste in that delectable mouth. Naruto smirked, breaking the kiss

"Does that mean you liked it?"

Sasuke just laughed breathlessly, "Yes, thank you"

"My pleasure." Naruto said, moving to spoon up behind Sasuke, holding him tightly, pressing a kiss to the shoulder closest to his mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke blush as Naruto's ever present hard on was pressed up against his ass.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, willing it away, not wanting to pressure his Suke, "I'll wait."

Those words made Sasuke feel safer than he had in a long time, possibly forever, and that thought scared him. He ignored his feelings and simply snuggled down into the embrace.

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up from his brief nap feeling hot breath tickling the back of his neck, making the hair on his nape stand up straight. He moved slightly, adjusting his position, when he noticed the warm arm wrapped possessively around his chest as if screaming -mine!-. Sasuke smiled and gently removed himself from the bed and Naruto's death grip, careful not to wake his lover…. Because that what they were now, right? Lovers.

Sasuke pushed the thought into the back of his head, deciding to worry about it at a later time as he noticed how his skin felt stiff and sticky. As Sasuke headed towards the bathroom he heard Naruto yawn and then speak, "Where are you going?

Sasuke turned towards his sleeping fox, "To take a shower" he stated simply.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked lifting an eyebrow to imply something more. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"S-sure… why n-not?" and turned once again to go to the bathroom, only this time to be stopped by arms wrapping around his waist.

"You are beautiful." Naruto whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused. He turned around to face Naruto, remaining in his arms.

"The color that stains your face, don't ever hide it." Naruto purred, giving his ear another nip as his hands roamed down Sasuke's naked body freely. Sasuke moaned, his head falling against Naruto's chest as his body turned into jel-lo.

Naruto released Sasuke, wanting him to beg for attention. laughing at the dazed expression on Sasuke's face, Naruto walked into the bathroom, turning back to Sasuke, a friendly expression on his face, "Hot or cold?"

Sasuke's knees began to wobble as his newly awakened erection stole most of the blood in his body. With the combination of that and the look Naruto was giving him, one that was from before, when they only friends, nothing more, Sasuke's knees gave out, and he collapsed.

Naruto barely reached him on time to catch his lover before smacking his head into the ground, cradling the unconscious Uchiha gently in his embrace; Naruto licked the seal on the joint of neck and shoulder to awaken him. As Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open, Naruto sighed with relief, "What happened?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had betrayed him, "You looked at me… like nothing had changed, and you hadn't just seduced me." with that remembrance, Sasuke struggled against Naruto's hold on him. Naruto's grip on him tightened, a hand grabbing his chin, lifting it to allow a harsh kiss to be pressed against his lips.

"Did you ever think that maybe I looked at you like this, because I have always cared?" Naruto questioned, eyes showing a hurt that Sasuke never wanted to see, causing him to freeze.

"I-I…" Sasuke was speechless, that made more sense than his theory… "I'm sorry." He finally admitted, freeing a hand to grab the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him close for a bruising kiss. Sasuke wobbly got to his feet, offering Naruto a hand which was accepted.

Naruto leered at Sasuke, causing him to back up into the bathroom wall. A smirk was all the warning Sasuke got as Naruto pressed him close to the wall, insinuating a leg between Sasuke's, rubbing him with a thigh, causing Sasuke to grip Naruto's shoulders tightly, and toss his head back, not even feeling the pain of his head hitting the wall. Naruto took his chance and attacked Sasuke's neck with lips, tongue, and teeth, leaving as many marks as he could.

A/N Truth is… I'm home sick today, and got bored

And this doesn't mean that chapters will start to be regular, cuz they won't, this is spontaneous, sry.


	9. Cough

cough, wheeze, hack I'm sickly (

-cough, wheeze, hack- I'm sickly (

And I thought to inform you that I have a fiction press . com account, under the same name, and figured until I'm well again it would entertain you.

So please check it out


End file.
